


[Podfic of] the a-to-z of you and me, by capebretons

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: "There is no part of Mitch that Auston does not love.(Or, an alphabetical love story about Mitch Marner's body.)"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the a-to-z of you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344960) by [capebretons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebretons/pseuds/capebretons). 



This is my first podfic! capebretons' lovely fic, [the a to z of you and me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8344960), is incredible, and podficcing it was a delight. If you like this story, go leave a nice comment there!

Podficcer's note: this is a work of fanfiction about real people! If you know or are any of the real people mentioned in this story, please, for everyone's sake, do not download this. 

Right click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mvovw4bqg5a68t6/project_atoz.mp3) to download

Size: 36MB

Length: 26:28


End file.
